Forever and Always
by converselovex
Summary: Nick and Miley are teenagers, and completely in love with eachother. But then Miley witnesses Nick doing something with her best friend. It changes some things. What happens? What will happen? ONESHOT.


Miley knocked on the Jonas' front door. She waited for a couple moments, but no one answered. She slightly pushed the door, and it was unlocked. She wasn't surprised. The family didn't mind when she came in like that. As she walked in, it seemed as if the house was empty.

She heard noises upstairs, and followed it. As she got closer, she heard moaning noises, and a girl voice. "Nicky.." Miley didn't have to open the door to know what was going on. But she did anyway.

She slowly opened the door, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Nick was on top of someone. As she looked closer, it was her best friend. Selena. She couldn't believe her eyes. Some of their clothes were strewn across the floor, and Nick's mouth was to Selena' neck.

Miley felt so numb, she couldn't speak. The moment her eyes had laid on this scene, her heart had been torn into pieces. Nick was cheating on her. Or he had been cheating on her. They were a little distant these pass couple of days, and she knew the reason why.

They were too "busy" too even notice Miley standing at the doorway. She took a big, long gulp. "Nick..?"

Nick froze. He stopped with what he was doing with Selena. He knew that voice. It belonged to her. The girl he adored. Miley wasn't supposed to see this. This had to be the worst, and most embarrassing moment of his entire life.

Him and Miley had never had sex. They didn't plan too. Sure, there was those moments when they both got caught up, but she was always the one to stop it. He wasn't using her for her body. Or anything like that. He really did love her, and now wondered what the hell he was doing with Selena.

Selena had tricked him. Tricked Miley, too. Nick knew they were best friends. He let his teenage hormones get the best of him. And now… look at what it got him into. He never really did liked Selena. He knew she had a _thing_ for him.

Nick quickly put on his shirt, and looked at the confused teen. He read her face. It was confused. But most of all, heart broken. He knew he had caused this, and now he had to fix it.

Miley stared at Nick for a long time. Selena lie there on the bed saying nothing. She simply stared at the ceiling. She didn't care about any of this. She didn't care about Miley, nor Nick. All she wanted and needed right now was to have Nick inside of her. She liked that.

Nick walked towards Miley. She backed up, a little scared. Before she knew it, she had tears in her eyes. "_How could you?"_ Nick couldn't explain. "I.."

"You what? Nick, you don't love me. I can see that.." She gave a long, mean glare at Selena. "And you.. I thought you were my friend. My _best_ friend. Well, I thought wrong. I should get going, so you two could get back to what you were doing. Goodbye, Nick." She looked at Nick one last time, and walked out of the room.

Nick stayed where he was. He couldn't blame Miley for being like that. He knew he really hurt her. It seemed like he couldn't do anything about it, but he wasn't about to give up. He was just about to run after her, when he heard Selena's voice. _What did she want, now?_

"Nicky… she doesn't love you. Come to me, and I could give you anything. That bitch doesn't even know how to satisfy you." She rolled her eyes, and gave Nick a sweet, fake smile. He stared at her in disbelief. What had he done? He shook his head, then ran out the door towards Miley.

Miley was at the bottom of the stairs now, and was heading out the front door. Nobody was around her now, so she let a few tears slip. After she shed each and every tear, more and more kept coming. She couldn't stop them. She was in so much pain right now.

As she started walking on the pavement, she heard Nick's voice calling her. "Miley! Please wait up.." She shook her head to herself. She continued walking, ignoring him.

Nick was soon walking by her side. "Miley, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please… give me a chance to explain." She stopped walking, and looked into his eyes. She knew he was truly sorry, but she wasn't about to apologize, then get hurt all over again. But she was going to let him explain, at least. "What? What is it? Are you going to tell me that your sorry, and that you love me? Because if you, that won't change anything. I love you, Nick. But you've been behind my back with my best friend. How could I forgive you? Your hurting me right now, and I don't think anything or anyone could fix this mess up. Especially you. So go ahead, say anything you want, but _nothing_ you say will ever heal this pain."

He knew that everything Miley had said was true. Neither of them said anything else for awhile. But then Nick thought about it, and began speaking. "Mi.." She winced at the nickname. "Miley, I know that everything you said was true. I know how much I am hurting you right now. I know what I did was terrible, and that I could never fix this. I know all of that. I also know that I love you. I always have, and always will. Nothing, and _nobody_ could ever change my feelings for you. What happened with Selena, I can't really explain. I guess I let her take over me. I never really liked her, anyways." He paused for a small chuckle. "But I hope you can forgive me. Though you won't want to be with me anymore, just know I'll be waiting. Whenever you decide to come forgive me, I'll be here. With open arms. I'm not trying to convince you to be with me again. I'm trying to assure you that I love you. Forever and always, remember?"

Miley got tears in her eyes. Not in a sad way, or a happy way, but both. She also knew what Nick just said was true. She knew he loved her. And she knew herself, that she loved him deeply. But her heart was still shattered, and she needed time so it could heal. Maybe she'll take a break from all this. Go on vacation. Go spend some time with her real friends. She just needed to get away. Not specifically from Nick, but everything. She'll come back someday, and be with Nick then. But for now, she needed time.

"I understand, Nick. I understand that you love me, and I love you. Nothing will change that, either. And I will come back, and when I fall, I know you'll be there to catch me. But I need you to know that I'm taking a break. I need some time, and getting away will be good for me. For when I'm gone, I will always love you. And I hope you'll always love me too. I also want you to move on, Nick. I might be gone for awhile, and I want you to enjoy yourself. Feel free. Try some other girls, and see if you get lucky. Just move on for me. Don't forget me, though. Because I will never, _ever_ forget you. Whether together or apart, you'll always be in my heart. Hopefully, I'll always be in yours too." She put her hand to his heart, and gave him a small smile.

"Although I am sad that you'll be leaving, know that you'll be in my heart too. I will remember you for the rest of my life. If I could live forever, I'd love you until the day I die." He smiled at her. "I want you to enjoy yourself too, so do. This will probably be the last time I will see you, until you come back. And do come back, Miley, because I will be missing you all the time you are gone."

She felt some of the pieces of her heart, being put together. It was beginning to heal. She didn't say anything. She wanted to remember him. So she simply stared at him. Capturing the moment, and him, himself.

Flashback.

_Miley screamed while laughing. She was trying to run away from Nick. They were playing in her backyard. Although it seemed childish, she loved these moments. She loved being wrapped in his arms, and making pictures out of the clouds. Or at night, when they would count the stars._

_They had been talking and joking around. Miley always felt she needed to be herself around Nick. When she was with him, she didn't need to be anyone else. Just plain, old Miley. The girl that loved to smile and laugh. The girl that had a passion for music. The girl that was in love with this boy. _

"_I'm gonna get you!" He laughed, and soon caught up to her. Throwing his arms around her, they fell onto the grass. They were silent for a couple seconds, but then they looked at each other, and started cracking up._

"_Nick?" Miley turned her full body towards him._

"_Yes, my love?" Nick did the same, and then caressed her cheek._

"_Are we forever?" She looked into his eyes. The ones she loved, and fell for._

"_Of course we are. Forever and always." He kissed her softly._

_So they lie there enjoying the moment._

End of flashback.

Miley smiled, remembering that time. "Nick?" He looked into her blue orbs. "Yes?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." He smiled her favorite smile. "I love you, too. Forever and always." He positioned his arms around her waist, lifted her up a little, then gave her a kiss.

This kiss was different. Different then all the other kisses they have had. Not in a bad way, though. She liked him. She _loved _it. It was filled with love and passion. This kiss was the way of showing her how much he really did love her. And how he would never forget her.

She kissed back like she always did. The kiss was long, and memorizing. After some moments, they both pulled away. "Hmm," was all Nick said.

She put her hand on his cheek, and looked into his eyes. "Goodbye, Nick." She felt the tears come. "Goodbye, love. My Miley." She smiled sadly, then kissed him one more time along with a hug. He held her tightly for what could be the last time. For a long time.

She began walking away. She didn't look back, until she couldn't take it anymore, then did. She turned to see a heartbroken teenager. This was the boy she had to leave for right now. She couldn't stand seeing him like that. He wasn't crying, but she could tell he was hurt.

She bit her lower lip, then did something she thought she would never do. Miley had turned back around, walking towards the boy she loved.


End file.
